Igorot Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Celtic Warrior (by MilenHD) On flat ground with bushes nearby and few hills nearby, an lost Igorot was trespassing through the area confused where is he? Not far away from the bushes emerged a Celt with long bow in his hands and the two faced each other and the Celt was first as he strung his bow and fired an arrow towards the Igorot, with the arrow getting stuck in the shield. The Igorot retreated, while the Celt aimed for another shot, but he failed to hit him, as the Igorot turned, he aimed his pana bow and fired at the Celt, but his giant shield blocked every shoot of the bamboo bow. As the barbarian got close with his lancea, he hurled it at the Igorot, missing him. As the Igorot raised his spear and shield, he was pushed by the giant wooden shield of the Celt, who picked his lancea and both tribal warriors circled around each other, the Celt attacked first with a thrust from his lancea, but the Igorot dodged it and retaliated with a thrust from his spear, piercing the Celt's leg, making him groan in pain and after the spear was pulled, part of the Celt's leg was torn. The Celt thrusted his lancea, piercing the Igorot's shield and wounding his shoulder at the same time. As the wicker shield was destroyed, the Igorot dropped his spear and pulled his axe from his waist and swung it around a few times, destroying both the lancea and the shield. The Celt than pulled his longsword and started dueling with the Igorot, each time there a a clink sound when the two blades clashed and after a mighty swing from the Igorot's axe, the longsword was knocked out of the Celt's hands, but he quickly smashed the axe's handle with his burda club. The Igorot grabbed his spear again and the Celt grabbed his sword again and after few hits, the spear got cut in two by the sword. The Igorot last weapon was his bolo and as he pulled it in the mid of the fight, he gave a loud war cry and started swinging it at the Celt, missing his throat by inches. Then the Celt swung his sword but the Igorot ducked under the slash and tried to slash the Celt's belly, but the bolo was not able to cut through the leather tunic. As the Igorot tried slash through the Celt again, but this time he kinda succeeded, because the make made contact with the Celt's stomach, but the tunic soaked most of the damage and the bolo got stuck in the Celt's armor. The Celt stabbed the Igorot in the abdomen with his sword. The Igorot spat out blood and felt down dead. Then the Celt knelt down and cut the Igorot's head. Then the Celt raise the Igorot's head and gave a loud shout in victory. Expert's Opinion The Celt had armor and better weapons than the Igorot, plus he had better physicality and presumably better training. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by JuanPerez33) An Igorot warrior is training with his axe and shield somewhere deep in the jungle. Suddenly a spear hits shield square in the middle. Fortunately it doesn't penetrate the hard wood shield. He pulls it out and looks in the direction of the thrown spear. He sees a Zulu warrior chanting and screaming at him. The Igorot aims his bow and fires hitting the Zulu in the side. The Zulu growls and pulls out the arrow and pulls out his short spear. He charges at the Igorot who fires another arrow. This time however the Zulu blocks it with his shield and carries on running. Once he is in the fighting range of the spear he lashes out at the Igorot while maintaining distance. The Zulu tries to side step and narrowly escapes the triggered bamboo spike trap. Now more cautious, the Zulu uses the poison spit to try and subdue the enemy only for the igorot to use his shield effectively in blocking the spit. The Zulu is undeterred and thrusts forward but this time into the igorots side but his armor keeps the spear from going any further. The igorot then uses his own spear to stab the legs of the Zulu, injuring him. The zande pulls out his wooden club while the igorot discards his spear to use his axe and the two warriors begin to duel. The Igorot slashes the arm that holds the club rendering it useless. The zulu now injured from being able to run and fight due to his leg and arm being injured desperatly blocks with his shield. The igorot realizing that his opponent is incapable of fighting slashes across him across the stomach. The Zulu coughs up blood and the Igorot yanks the axe up cutting through the zande’s right lung. The Zulu collapses and dies. The Igorot warrior shouts in victory and walks off into the jungle. Winner: Igorot warrior Expert's Opinion TBW To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage